Mi proposito para Vivir
by Andrea-Taisho29
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son totalmente opuestos.. El un rico, vanidoso, casanova...Ella una rica, bonita, cerrada y fria persona.. Un proyecto de biologia los juntara? Pasen y lean es mi primer fanfic! ¡EN PAUSA! Perdon pero lo continuare despues, ahorita mismo estoy pasando por una situacion familiar muy dificil, ¡Gomen!
1. Capitulo 1: Sus vidas

**Mi proposito para vivir. **

Los personajes son solo de Rumiko Takahashi-Senpai…

Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi son totalmente opuestos… Él..Un rico, egocéntrico y vanidoso… Ella una rica, cerrada, linda y fría persona… Podrá un proyecto juntarlos?

Capitulo 1: Sus vidas.

En Japón vivía una chica, su madre era de Inglaterra y su padre de Japón, ella tenía 17 años y vivía con su mamá.

Su papá murió cuando ella tenía 5 años, su madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre: Las empresas Higurashi, para darle una mejor vida a su hija, por esa misma razón tuvieron que mudarse a Japón con la abuela de la chica…

Su madre se llama Naomi y su padre Akihiro Higurashi, la vida de su hija Kagome era muy difícil, Naomi casi nunca estaba con ella y la única que estaba era su abuela, pero gozaba de muchos lujos, lujos que ella consideraba innecesarios.

Desde que su padre falleció, jamás volvió a relacionarse con nadie más que con su familia, era muy callada y lista… En su bachillerato solo había una persona que le hablaba a Kagome y se llamaba Sango Kinomoto.

Sango: Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estas?

Kagome: Pues..Bien supongo… ¿Y tu?

Sango: Muy bien! Y dime… ¿Ya pensaste con quien iras al baile de graduación?

Kag: Que importa? Solo es un tonto baile de graduación donde van a ir solo los graduados… Que tiene de especial?

San: Pues es muy importante, te vas a graduar e iras a otra etapa diferente de tu vida (dijo emocionada) Tambien puedes conocer a chicos populares y lindos n_n.

Kagome era parte de una escuela para ricos, se llamaba Shikon No Tama mas conocida como la ´´Cuna de los niños ricos´´.

Kag: Mira Sango, no me interesa conocer a niños ricos, son egoístas, vanidosos y muchas cosas mas. A parte no pienso enamorarme de alguien en toda mi vida.

San: Por una parte tienes razón Kagome pero, ¿Por qué no quieres enamorarte? ¿No seria bueno casarte y tener hijos?

Kag: Sango son mis asuntos y JAMAS tendré hijos ni me enamoraré, ni me casaré (dijo en un tono frio y después salió de ahí furiosa).

Sango suponía que Kagome ocultaba algo pero tenia miedo que al preguntárselo Kagome se enojara mas y se alejara de ella.

*FLASH BACK*

Nao: Kagome… Podrias venir un momento? (dijo con la voz entrecortada)

Kag: Que pasa mamá? (dijo confundida)

Nao: Tu papá… (lloro mas fuerte).

Kag: Mi papá va a volver? (dijo emocionada).

Nao: Tu papá ya está con los angelitos… Allá arriba… El no podrá estar con nosotros… Pero se encuentra ahí (señalo el corazón de Kagome) Y ahí se quedará…

Kagome se fue corriendo a su cuarto y no paraba de llorar

Kag: Jamás me enamoraré para no sufrir lo que mi mamá está sufriendo en estos momentos…

Desde ese momento ella ya no fue la misma, se convirtió en una fría, callada y alejada persona…

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases: 1era clase Educación Física.

Kagome amaba esa clase y era muy buena para los deportes… Sango no se separaba de ella ni por un momento.

San: Kagome hoy haremos parejas para jugar basquetbol, ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Kag: Hmp (Yo: Creo que es pariente de Sasuke le regalaré un diccionario -_-U Inner: Sigue con la historia Andrea!) Como sea…

Y así pasó la clase, en todas las actividades Sango y Kagome ganaron.

Segunda clase: Matemáticas, ella odiaba esa clase pero era muy buena (Yo: Te envidio Kagome Higurashi! xD).

La maestra Kagura empezó…

Kagu: Hola alumnos, como ya sabrán, se acerca la graduación y les mandó un mensaje su maestra de Biología, les hará un proyecto sorpresa relacionado con bebés… Bueno sin mas contratiempos, empezemos…

Después de una hora de clase seguía el receso… Y después la misteriosa clase de Biología n_n

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos este es mi primer FanFic y espero que les guste… Dejen sus comentarios.. No importa que sean malos o buenos n_n Espero sus reviews Sayonara!

Disculpen todos... Hoy he tratado de subir mi segundo capitulo pero no se puede... T_T No me aparece mi documento! Gomen gomen gomen! Tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.. Si no subire otra vez la historia... Ok? Bueno si me pueden dar consejos denmelos por favor SOY PRIMERIZA! T_T


	2. Capitulo 2: La noticia

Capitulo 2 : La noticia

San: Kagome! Por fin te encontré n_n (emocionada), ¿ de que crees que se trate la clase de biología?

Kag: Con que no sea trabajo en equipo me conformo -_-

San: Hay vamos! Ten un poco mas de entusiasmo!

Kag: Si claro (dijo sarcástica).

San: Te invito a una malteada!

Kag: Eso si me emociona un poco… ( Y fueron a la cafetería).

Despues de 1 hora de receso seguía la tan ansiada clase de: BIOLOGIA con la maestra Kaede Ayuzawa…

Kae: Hola chicos!, se que han esperado esta clase y bueno empezaremos con las nuevas noticias…

Kae: Ok, la primera, ¿recuerdan que se estaban construyendo dormitorios en el instituto?

Todos: Si!

Kae: Esos serán suyos a partir de este dia, sus padres están de acuerdo.

Kae: La segunda, tendrán un proyecto donde cuidaran un bebe y estarán casados con una persona que yo escoja… Ah! Lo olvidaba! Y vivirán con esa persona en los dormitorios lo que queda de este año escolar, me entendieron?

(Todos asintieron).

Kae: Ok los nombraré…

Miroku Koshiru con Sango Kinomoto…

Koga Minamoto con Eri Takahashi…

Bankotsu Hiraguizawa con Yura Furukawa…

Y asi fue pasando hasta que…

Inuyasha Taisho con Kagome Higurashi.

A Kagome le daba igual pero Inuyasha era el mas guapo de la escuela Shikon No Tama… Y a el no le gusto mucho la idea de vivir con ella y mucho menos estar casado con ella…

Inu: Maestra yo NO puedo estar con ella es una inadaptada! Por favor cámbieme…

A Kagome no le gusto mucho lo que dijo:

Kag: ¡¿Y crees que a mi me gusta la idea! ¡No te soporto! Solo piensas en ti y en tu apariencia, Maestra Kaede YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA!

Kae : Lo siento pero no pueden cambiarse, aquí tienen sus llaves y sus anillos, su bebé estará en su apartamento…

Kae: Habitacion 257 piso 4 y las demás clases serán supendidas para que se puedan instalar en sus respectivos hogares, en su hogar encontraran una carta donde vienen mas instrucciones.. Los veo mañana n_n

Inuyasha Taisho: Era el chico mas popular en todo el instituto Shikon No Tama incluso hasta en las universidades, el instituto tenía desde preescolar hasta la universidad, su padre Inu Taisho creó el instituto y es un empresario MUY reconocido internacionalmente.

Su madre Izayoi Taisho era también muy reconocida, era la ´´mujer ideal´´, bueno eso decían las revistas, hasta que un dia…

*FLASH BACK*

Iban 2 personas en un auto, 1 niño y su madre, nada mas y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho y Yuka Taisho, su madre estaba hablando muy contentamente, cuando de repente otro auto se atravesó, Yuka rápidamente protegió a su hijo abrazandolo muy fuerte y después sucedió lo fatal… Yuka Taisho muere en accidente automovilístico su hijo menor se salva…

Inuyasha tenia 1 hermano se llamaba Sesshoumaru Taisho el tenia 10 años cuando sucedió la tragedia e Inuyasha solo tenia 5 años…

Desde ese dia Inuyasha no fue el mismo, pero decidió que eso no le tenia que afectar a ese grado…

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Saliendo de la clase de biología todos se fueron a sus habitaciones , Kagome iba a la habitación con el ´´engreido´´hasta que alguien la detuvo:

Inu: A donde vas querida esposa (dijo con MUCHO sarcasmo).

Kag: A donde mas iria? A mi habitación IDIOTA!

Entraron y les sorprendió mucho lo que veian….

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos espero que este segundo capitulo les vaya gustando.. Dejen sus comentarios no importa que sean malos o buenos… Ahorita subiré el tercer capitulo.. Tengan un buen dia Sayonara!


	3. Capitulo 3: Viviendo Juntos? :O

**Capitulo 3: Viviendo ¡¿Juntos? :O**

Era un apartamento muy grande, sus paredes no eran de mismo color sino que estaban pintadas en secuencia (café y blanco), entraron a la habitación y vieron una cama matrimonial de color café con una hermosa cuna blanca, al lado también había un sillón café y blanco… La habitación tenia un baño, era pequeño pero muy acogedor y lujoso.

Todo el apartamento se parecía mucho a una casa, a Kagome le parecía mucho para ser solo un proyecto escolar, por el contrario a Inuyasha le parecía MUY poco a lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

Inu/Kag: Tu duermes en el sillón!

Inu/Kag: No tu!

Inu/Kag: No yo NO voy a dormir en el sillón!

Inu/Kag: Deja de decir lo que yo digo!

Inu/Kag: Ya para!

Inu/Kag: Ash (se voltearon, cada uno dándose la espalda hasta que empezaron a escuchar como ALGO lloraba).

Inu: Que es ese ruido tan molesto?

Kag: Pues aparte de tu voz… No lo se (XD)

Inu: Wow! Que graciosa (dijo sarcástico)

Kag: Que bien que ya te diste cuenta xD

Inu: Hablo de ´´ese´´ ruido (señalo a el bebé que estaba en la cuna)

Kag: Es ´´nuestro´´ bebé por si no lo recuerdas -_-U.

Inu: Ojalá que sea niño asi podré llevarlo a que me vea jugar futbol y que herede mi compañía y… ( Kagome lo interrumpió)

Kag: Es niña -_-

Inu: Ah que mal! Y yo que estaba emocionado por eso! T_T

Kag: Es un hijo que debes de cuidar, para un bebé se necesitan 2 personas (dijo MUY fría) -_-

Inu: Como sea ´´esposa´´ (dijo sarcástico)

Kag: Oye trato de leer que no ves? (le enseño la nota) Idiota -_-U

Y la nota decía:

Hola chicos! De seguro están cansados, pero estas son las instrucciones:

1: Cada uno deberá de cuidar a su bebé.

2: Le pondrán un nombre y mañana habrá un registro civil para confirmar la existencia de su hijo.

3: Todas sus clases serán suspendidas para la realización de este proyecto.

4: Cada padre tendrá que cumplir su parte.

5: No habrá cambios.

6: Este proyecto durara hasta el dia de su graduación.

7: Deben pasar tiempo juntos (ir al parque, etc)

Sin mas que decir que disfruten este proyecto Adios! n_n

Kag: Esto no puede ser cierto (dijo incrédula)

Inu: Por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kag: Bueno, yo le doy de comer y tu le cambias el pañal…Entendido? (Lo dijo en un tono no tan amable)

Inu: Que eso no lo hace la mamá?

Kag: Tambien lo hace el papá, asi que deja de quejarte (dijo aburrida)

Inu: Ire a pasear a…

Kag: Cierto! Hay que escoger el nombre… Hay que llamarla Misaki

Inu: No Yuri

Kag: No Misaki.

Inu: Yuri!

Kag: Misaki!

Inu: Que tal si le ponemos Yu.. Ki?

Kag: Se escucha mejor ese nombre.

Inu: Entonces se llamará Yuki Taisho.

Kag: Aunque tu apellido no me gusta mucho… Pero ni modo (dijo aburrida).

Inu: Eres tan molesta!

Kag: No tanto como tu (dijo empacando)

Inu: Porque empacas? (dijo confundido)

Kag: Preocupado? (dijo en un tono divertido) Voy a pasear a Sakura GENIO -_-

Inu: Ok, adiós (y se fue)

Kag: Que desobligado -_- (Pariente lejano de Don Ramon? Hahaha xD)

30 minutos después…

Kag: Ya llegue! (dijo cansada)Esta vacio… Mejor para mi n_n

Y se acosto a dormir…

JUNSU POV

Ja! Por fin voy a estar solo en el apartamento… Ya habrá llegado Kagome?

Vi la habitación y vi a Yuki en la cuna y a Kagome en la cama… Se ve tan linda… Inner: Te estas enamorando de ella.

No puedo enamorarme de ella! Inner: Bueno pero te estas interesando

Porque lo dices?... Inner: Soy tu mente, te conozco mejor que nadie, no te has preguntado…Porque no se interesa por tu dinero? Porque se pelea tanto contigo? Porque es la única persona aparte de tu madre que no te pregunta sobre tu empresa?

Tienes razón, pero, ella no muestra interés en mi… Inner: Es porque ella te odia xD

Ella odiarme? Al gran Inuyasha Taisho nadie lo odia.. Inner: Pues ella si xD :P

Ya cállate!... Inner: Como digas (dijo con sarcasmo)

Me dormiré con ella a ver que dice jijijiji (malvado!)

EN LA MAÑANA…..

Kagome Pov

Me siento muy cansada… Me pesan los parpados… ¿Desde cuando la cama se hunde mas de lo normal? A menos que…

Inu: Hola esposa xD

Kag: Aaah (lo empuje y se cayo de la cama xD xD) ¿¡ Que rayos haces en MI cama?

Inu: Eres fuerte, y bueno, es NUESTRA CAMA, puedo dormir en ella cuando quiera n_n

Kag: Que hora es?

Inu: Las 9:00 am Por?

Kag: Hoy tenemos que ir a registrar a Yuki.

Inu:Cierto

Kag: Oye porque estas encima de mi?

Inu: Porque…..

CONTINUARA….

Que hara Kagome? Que hara Inuyasha?

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.. Gracias por leer nos vemos luego… Espero sus reviews… Sayonara! n_n


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: El registro civil y ¿Otra pelea?**

Inu: Porque… (Fue acercándose más y más hasta Kagome)

Kag: ¡Alejate! (lo empujo) Si crees que caeré rendida a tus pies ¡Olvidalo de una vez! ¡ Me voy! Y por favor empieza a comportarte como alguien responsable ( y se fue al registro civil junto con Yuki).

…**..:INUYASHA POV :…..**

¿Me empujo? Nadie antes había hecho eso… Y se fue con MI hija y sin mi… Tenia razón mi mente…Ella es… DIFERENTE!

Ire con ella!

Entre al salón y había muchas parejas, ´´mi´´ esposa estaba con alguien mas y lo mas raro de todo… SE ESTABA RIENDO!

Inu: Hola esposa

Kag: Tenias que venir a amargarme el dia (dijo enojada)

Inu: ¿Quién es el? (dijo con molestia yo: serán celos? xD)

Kag: Que te importa?

Inu: Pues eres mi esposa y tenemos una hija

Kag: Y ahora si te importa?

Inu: Si, si me importa

Kag: Como digas (dijo sarcástica)

Kag: Lo siento Koga, ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

Kog:Si claro n_n

Inu: Lamento interrumpirlos pero Kagome tenemos que ir a registrarla (dijo con mucha molestia)

Kag: Tenemos? Mira, ya estoy CANSADA, ahora yo cuidare a Yuki SOLA y JAMAS ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA (dijo furiosa)

Kae: Hola n_n Como les ha ido chicos?

Inu: Bien, la verdad…

Kae: Como se llama su bebé?

Inu: Yuki Taisho

Kae: Ok aquí tienen su acta de nacimiento (yo la tomé)

Kag: Ya me puedo ir?

Kae: Claro Kagome n_n

Solo vi a Kagome irse con Yuki, cuando llegamos a la habitación estaba cambiándole el pañal a Yuki…

Inu: No vas a ir con Koga hoy… Me entendiste? (dijo con mucha molestia)

Silencio… Es lo único que había en la habitación… De repente vi a Kagome lavar platos y escuche un quejido…

Inu: Te pasa algo?

Vi sangre en sus dedos… La trate de tocar pero ella quito la mano rápidamente… Se fue… Creo que ahora esta con ese tal Koga… Quise seguirla para hacer que se quedara pero cuando iba saliendo… Algo me lo impidió…

Kog: Tu eres Inuyasha no?

Inu: Que quieres Koga?

Kog: Pues de ti nada… Venia por Kagome (dijo en un tono muy amable)

Inu: Kagome se fue con Yuki

Kog: Por que la tratas tan mal? Ella es una muy buena persona… No se merece que la trates asi… Si tu no la quieres yo si lo hare (aunque solo Koga lo hacia para sacarle celos al Taisho).

Inu: Que te pasa? Es MI esposa y la madre de NUESTRA hija (dije con mucha molestia)

Kog: Pero tu no la quieres… Para ti TODO este proyecto es una molestia para ti… Pero con Kagome todo será diferente…

Inu: A que te refieres?

Kog: Lo siento pero me tengo que ir… Kagome debe de estar esperándome… Que tengas un buen dia Inuyasha n_n (porque será amable con todo mundo?)

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento asi? Me siento extraño, como con un vacio dentro de mi.. Que será?

Inner: Te estas enamorando de ella… Y eso que sientes son CELOS jijijiji xD

No puedo, es imposible, de todos modos ella me odia y se va a enamorar de Koga, bueno, creo que ya esta enamorada…

Inner: Pero lo podemos evitar…

Como? Ella cree que soy egoísta, vanidoso, etcétera…

Inner: Demuestraselo haciendo las labores de papá y esposo..

Pero no crees que cuando le cuente todo… Va a pensar que solo fue para enseñarle que estaba equivocada?

Inner: No porque después le vas a decir de tus sentimientos BAKA! -_-U

Tienes razón! Lo intentare

**:….KAGOME POV:….**

Hoy conoci a Koga un maravilloso chico, pero como siempre tenia que llegar el ´´engreido´´, le dije que JAMAS le volveria a hablar, y creo que esto va a funcionar, yo cuido de Yuki y que el haga lo que le de la gana…Definitivamente lo odio es un desobligado que no entiende las emociones de los demás.. Ahí esta Koga que emoción! n_n

Kag: Hola Koga n_n

Kog: Hola Kagome (me beso en la mejilla! O/O)

Kag: Y… Ese es tu bebé?

Kog: Si, se llama Haku (dijo cargándolo)

Kag: Que lindo n_n… Ella es Yuki, mi hija.

Kog: Es tan linda n_n… (Haku empezó a llorar) Esperame un momento (le empezó a cambiar el pañal)

Kag: Cambias pañales?

Kog: Si, la verdad no me gusta que la mamá haga todo, también necesitan su tiempo.

Kag: Que bien que piensas asi n_n

Kog: Y dime… Con quien iras al baile de graduación? Ya se que falta mucho todavía pero bueno…

Kag: No pienso ir

Kog: Porque? Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero… Por que no?

Kag: Bueno, la verdad, nunca me ha gustado tener muchos amigos…

Kog: Por que? Te hacen daño?

Kag: No, pero, es una larga historia…

Kog: Me gustaría escucharla n_n

Kag: Te la diré… Bueno… Mi padre, mi madre y yo éramos una familia muy feliz, un dia mi mamá me llamó a la sala y yo fui… Despues me dijo que mi papá estaba muerto, vi que mi mamá estaba destrozada y pues me prometi algo (estaba a punto de llorar).

Kog: Que cosa?

Kag: Que (ya estaba llorando) jamás me enamoraría de alguien para no sufrir lo que mi mamá sufrió.

Kog: Yo… Lo siento Kagome… No lo sabía..

Kag: Exacto… No lo sabias (llorando) y no se porque rayos no paro de llorar

Kog: Es normal que te desahoges… No te preocupes

Kag: Yo… Me tengo que ir (Agarré a Yuki y me fui al apartamento)

Cuando entre Inuyasha estaba… Cocinando? Y vio que estaba llorando…. Porque sigo llorando?

Inu: Que pasa Kagome? Por que lloras?

**:…JUNSU POV:….**

Vi que alguien entró, por fin iba a poder decirle a Kagome todo lo que hice… Pero que?... Kagome esta llorando?

Inu: Que pasa Kagome… Por que lloras?

No me contestó y seguía llorando con la cabeza baja…

Inu: Koga te hizo algo?

De repente dejó a Yuki en la cuna y se acostó a dormir …. Mejor me acosté a un lado de ella y me quedé dormido… Ojala me cuente lo que le paso….Si ese Koga le hizo algo lo mataré…

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**Hola a todos! No puedo creer que Inuyasha esté celoso… Kya! Inu: No estoy celoso!**

**Vamos… Claro que si! Bueno eso es todo por hoy… Espero que les haya gustado… Mas problemas y discusiones en Mi propósito para vivir hahahaha xD Tengan un buen dia o tarde o noche n_n**


	5. Capitulo 5: Conociendonos

**Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos.**

Hola a todos! Lo siento si no pude subir este capitulo mas temprano… Es solo que se cortó la luz xD xD Y no pude subirlo… Bueno sin mas que decir… Que disfruten este capitulo! n_n

A la mañana siguiente…

_**:…KAGOME POV:...**_

Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí, fui por Yuki y por la carreola, creo que iré al parque del instituto un rato…

El parque la mayoría del tiempo está solo… Casi como yo… Estoy rodeada de muchas personas pero no todas quieren venir a verme o a conocerme…

San: Hola Kagome! n_n (me asustó)

Kag:Hmp hola… (Yo: Oye Sasuke Uchiha reacciona di algo mas que hmp! -_-)

San: Oye tienes que ir co la maestra Kaede, esta dando instrucciones, Inuyasha ya esta ahí n_n…

Kag: Ok, gracias Sango ( me fui…. Esperen… Le dije gracias? O_o)

Llegue al salón y la maestra Kaede me dio una nota donde decía que teníamos que pasar TODO el dia de hoy con nuestros esposos y bebés en la habitación y lo peor del caso NO PODIAMOS SALIR DE AHÍ!

Inu: Oye Kagome, te espero para que vayamos juntos al apartamento n_n

Yo iba con Yuki pero algo me paró… Mas bien alguien y ese era Inuyasha…

Inu: Yo me llevo a Yuki n_n

¿El quería llevar a Yuki? Ese NO es el Inuyasha que conozco… Tendra fiebre? Se sentirá mal? Y porque rayos me preocupo por el! Que haga lo que quiera. -_-

Llegamos y el me abrió la puerta… ¿Qué le pasa? Nos sentamos en la sala y el se sentó a un lado de mi

Kag: Oye… (le toque la frente con una mano, mientras con la otra me tocaba mi frente) No tienes fiebre… Que raro (murmure para mi misma)

Inu: Que pasa? (Inuyasha estaba sonrojado? Tal vez fue mi imaginación)

Kag: Nada (dije en un tono frío)

Inu: Bueno… Yo empiezo, nací el 14 de febrero de 1994, mi padre es Inu No Taisho y mi madre Izayoi Taisho… Mi madre era una muy buena persona pero… Ibamos en el auto y pues otro auto se nos atravesó, ella me abrazó fuerte para que no me pasara nada y murió…

Tengo un hermano… Se llama Sesshomaru y tiene 23 años, te toca…

Kag: Bueno, nací el 16 de enero de 1994, mi padre era Akihiro Takahashi y mi madre Naomi Higurashi… Mi padre era un buen empresario hasta que hubo un accidente de avión y no hubo sobrevivientes… Yo solo tenia 5 años cuando eso pasó asi que no entendía muy bien las cosas pero con solo ver a mi mamá lo entendía… Ella estaba sufriendo por perder a la persona que amaba y yo pues me prometi que no me enamoraría ni me casaria ni tendría hijos por miedo a que esa persona me dejara…

Y NO tengo hermanos…

Inu: También mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años… Recuerdo que cuando íbamos al funeral siempre me decían que no me pusiera mal… Y lo único que lograban era hacerme peor (dijo con una sonrisa triste)

Kag: A mi tampoco me gustaba que hicieran eso…

Inu: Cual es tu banda favorita?

Kag: Pues me gusta mucho el K-Pop, en especial SHINee y FT Island

Inu: A mi igual! O_O

Kag: ¿ Cual es tu comida favorita?

Inu: Ramen ( Creo que tu y Naruto se llevarían bien xD) Y la Pizza

Kag: A mi igual

**-Y asi siguieron hasta que Yuki empezó a llorar-**

Kag: Yo voy

Inu: No te preocupes

Kag : Entonces vamos los dos

Me di cuenta de que Yuki necesitaba cambio de pañal pero creo que Inuyasha no sabe cambiar uno xD…

Kag: Inuyasha… Sabes cambiar un pañal?

Inu: Etto… No

Kag: Bueno… Te enseño..

**:…INUYASHA POV:….**

Se ve tan linda tratando de enseñarme… Pero que digo? Debo de controlarme… Porque ella me habrá tocado la frente? Queria ver si estaba enfermo? Bueno… Si supieras Kagome… Estoy enfermo pero… De amor… Por ti…

Despues de 30 minutos aprendi a cambiar pañales xD

Kag: Oye Inuyasha ( que bien se oye cuando dice mi nombre)

Inu: Que pasa?

Kag: Creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos

Inu: Yo no lo creo… Lo se n_n… Entonces ¿ amigos?

Kag: Claro n_n

Inu: Es un poco tarde no crees?

Kag: Son las 7:00 pm yo veré una película n_n

Inu: Cual?

Kag: La de Jack y Jill

Inu: Oh genial! Puedo verla contigo?

Kag: Pero con una condición ( es mi imaginación o lo dijo con voz seductora?)

Inu: Que cosa?

Kag: Que vayas por las palomitas n_n

Inu: Ya que… hahahaha xD

Yo pensé que Kagome me iba a pedir un beso o ¿yo que se?, esperen… Dije beso? Que me has hecho Kagome?

**Te gusta Kagome n_n… **

Pero, somos amigos

**Vamos Inuyasha, te conozco, eso ni tu te lo crees, ella es con la única chica que te puedes sentir bien y sin preocupaciones….**

Entonces… Me gusta?

**No , la odias (sarcasmo) claro que si! Baka! **

Entonces… Disfrutare todos los días que pueda con ella… Lo bueno es que todavía falta mucho para la graduación

**Oye, estas en frente de la puerta… No vas a tocar?**

Cierto!

*Toc toc*

Kag: Quien es?

Inu: Soy yo!

Kag: Yo? No conozco a ningún yo ( dijo bromeando)

Inu: Soy Inuyasha xD

Kag: Estaba bromeando hahaha xD

Pasé y ella se sentó en el suelo en el piso y yo me senté muy cerca de ella. Empezo la película y los dos estábamos atacados de la risa… Kagome ya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo xD

2 horas después se acabo la película y ella estaba un poco cansada…

Inu: Te gusto la película?

Kag: Si estuvo muy divertida!... Sabes que otra cosa seria divertida?

Kag: Peleas de almohadas! (me lanzo una a la cara?

Empezamos a correr por todo el apartamento, ella se escondió cuando de repente…

Kag: Te atrape! ( me sorprendió tanto que se cayo encima de mi)

Solo nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que….

Kag: Lo ves? Te dije que te atraparía (dijo parándose)

Inu: En serio? ( la abraze por detrás) Te atrape Ka-go-me

Pude ver que se sonrojo xD Se ve tan linda

Kag: Dejate de bromas hahaha xD Yo te atrape primero

Inu: Bueno pero te hice reir ¿no?

Kag: Si, tienes razón, estoy cansada y tu?

Inu: Si, puedo dormir en la cama?

Kag:Si pero dime algo, porque ayer y todos esos días fuiste un cretino y ahora eres amable?

Inu: Porque me di cuenta de que estaba comportándome como un niño…

Kagome se acosto y yo me acerque un poco mas a ella, el aire acondionado estaba muy frio y Kagome estaba temblando.

Inu: Kagome… Tienes frio?

Kag: Ssi, pero si apagamos el aire va a hacer calor…

Inu: Bueno, mirame

Kagome me volteo a ver y yo me fui acercando poco a poco hasta abrazarla y no la solté..

Inu: Todavia tienes frio?

Kag: Ya me siento mas caliente, gracias Inuyasha n_n

Inu: No hay de que ( dije abrazandola mas fuerte)

Kag: Oye, me vas a dejar sin aire hahaha xD

Inu: Lo siento n_n

Me gustaba sentirla cerca de mi, pero, ¿siempre estaríamos asi?

**Si tu lo decides y no hagas ninguna tontería… Yo creo que si…**

Como?

**Declarate, tal vez ella sienta algo hacia ti…**

Se lo diré …. Cuando sea la ocasión…

**Oye… La maestra Kaede no dijo que iba a organizar un dia de campo?**

Cierto! Puedo pasar mas tiempo con ella y con Yuki n_n!

**CONTINUARA….**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…Lo hice porque tenia muchas ganas de ver a Inuyasha celoso y descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia Kagome…**

**Inu: Que no estoy celoso y no siento nada por Kagome! **

**Yo: Como dices eso si estas sonrojado?**

**Inuyasha esta enamorado! n_n Kya **

**Inu: Pero que? **

**Callate! Despues tendras tus momentos con Kagome…**

**Inu: O/O**

**Bueno… Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Sayonara! n_n**


	6. Capitulo 6: Dia de campo

**Capitulo 6: Día de campo.**

Konnichiwa! Hola a todos! Soy Andrea y estamos en el sexto capitulo! No puedo creer que una idea mia pudiera llegar tan lejos hahahaha xD

Este capitulo y los demás que he hecho y hare… Se los dedico a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y en especial a las personas que comentan y entre ellas esta : DianaLauraHPFan (arigato por darme la bienvenida xD), saakuraa (por hacer que Inuyasha saliera mas pronto arigato!), Yuki-Chan28 (por darme una idea con el lemon xD xD y por sus comentarios positivos arigato!), tsuyu otaku ( la verdad creo que ya soy la conciencia de Inuyasha xD y por hacerme reir mucho hahahaha arigato!), clea everlasting (por darme animos cuando pensé que mi historia no se iba a poder subir T_T arigato!), Alice Moonlight B ( por darme consejos para darle a mi historia mas seriedad y claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga hahahaha n_n y a mi también me gustaría ser Kagome pero se vale soñar T_T xD xD Usare tu consejo en este capitulo!) Bueno después de estos agradecimientos que empieze la historia! n_n

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían levantado juntos y cuando Kagome estaba preparando el desayuno (como una esposa le hace a su esposo xD xD) llegó una carta por debajo de la puerta Kagome la abrió , era de la maestra Kaede y decía

-Hola chicos, yo planee hacer un dia de campo, pero no había podido decírselos. Mañana a las 8:00 am saldrá el autobus, tendrán que llevar a su bebé y su maleta por supuesto, iremos al parque acuatico Tomoeda, solo estaremos los alumnos que hay en este proyecto…-

En eso Inuyasha salió de la habitación y Kagome le conto todo

-Suena divertido no?-dijo inuyasha (yo:lo único que quieres es estar con Kagome tramposo -_-)

-Si, de hecho estaba pensando en llevar una cámara- dijo Kagome emocionada…

-Para que?-(creo que para llevarla a pasear -.- Baka!)

-Pues para recuerdos familiares n_n

-Oh cierto!- (baka, baka, baka -_- tranquila Andrea sigue con el fic… Si claro! n_n)

-Que hora es?-

-Las 12:00 pm por?- dijo calmado ( inner: para besarse contigo… Baka! -_-)

En eso Inuyasha se sonrojo mucho, le hacia competencia a un tomate, creo que le gano al tomate XD

-Que pasa Inuyasha te sientes mal?- le puso una mano en su frente- Al parecer no… Que extraño…

-Aaa te preguntaba la hora porque crei que era tarde y tenemos que preparar las maletas-

-Bueno, tu ve nombrando las cosas del bebé y yo las voy guardando si?- es lo único que pudo decir cuando se le bajó el sonrojo ( kawaii n_n)

-Esta bien n_n … Bueno, pañales, tetera, chupon, comida, ropa, gorritos y traje de baño..

-Ya esta todo n_n

-Tu cuida a Yuki, yo hare las otras maletas si?- (Sasuke Uchiha 2 siendo amable? Es un milagro T_T)

En cuanto Kagome iba a ir a la habitación para preparar las maletas algo la detuvo, alguien mas bien…

-Espera- le dijo Inuyasha agarrándole la mano

-Que pasa Inuyasha? n_n

-Bueno yo… Queria decirte que… Que… Si podía llevarme a Yuki a pasear!, eso era…-

-Si claro, bueno, podrías devolverme mi mano? n_n…-Dijo en un tono divertido (si por Inuyasha fuera no te dejaría ni un momento… Inuyasha: O/O inner!)

-Ah si claro- dijo sonrojado- Ya me voy… Adios- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue…

**INUYASHA POV-**

Si tan solo no me hubieran ganado los nervios, le hubiera dicho que me gustaba….

**Se lo hubieras dicho, no importa que hubieras estado de tartamudo (Hinata Hyuga hahaha xD)**

El hubiera no existe… Recuerdalo Inner

**Ya lo se… Pero… Ay no tiene caso que siga discutiendo con un baka como tu… No te das cuenta de algo importante…**

Una pista?

**Como soy tan molesta para ti… No te lo dire -_- Me ofendiste T_T porque eres tan malo conmigo? Solo te digo la verdad T_T Descubrelo por ti mismo -_-**

Justo cuando me eres útil te vas… Ahora recuerdo… La bese en la mejilla… Que me esta pasando?

**Te lo dije… Te gusta..**

Por fin creo que tienes razón inner, cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente… Y claro cada vez quiero mas a Yuki… Oye… Si yo soy hombre… Porque tengo a una Inner mujer?

**Pues … Tu me inventaste… No lo se… Preguntatelo a ti mismo -_-**

**Oye fijate mas en el camino, no vayas a tirar a Yuki, sino Kagome te mata… Y creo que todo lo que hemos construido se iria por la borda…**

Oye mi mano esta sangrando, con que me habre cortado?

**Ve con Kagome, ella te curará… O a menos que quieras ir a la enfermería… Verdad Inu- kun?**

Creo que ire a la enfermería..

**Oye espera baka! Si que eres tonto! Si Kagome te ve herido ELLA te curará…**

No entiendo….

**Te lo pondré mas fácil, Kagome mas tu herida = que pases mas tiempo con ella… Me entendiste? O te lo explico con peras y manzanas?**

Ya te entendí n_n Gracias Inner

**Llamame Andrea-chan mejor… **

Aja! Oye cállate que quiero disfrutar el tiempo que paso con Kagome entendido?

-Ya llegue- puse a Yuki en la cuna, eran las 2:30pm

-Inuyasha! Siéntate, ahora vuelvo-sonaba ¿preocupada?

Erin traia un botiquín y empezó a sacar muchas cosas de él…

-Dame tu mano- me extendió la suya y obvio que la tome ( **seria un poco raro que no lo hicieras -_-)**

Me empezó a limpiar la herida pero me ardia mucho…

-Ya mero acabo, tranquilo…

Me puso una vendita y ya no sentí dolor…

-Ya acabe n_n

-Gracias Kagome…

-De nada, ya acabe con las maletas, ¿Qué hiciste con Yuki?

-Pues, la lleve a pasear y descansamos en el parque

-Que divertido! Listo para mañana?

-Si, oye voy a ver una película, quieres verla?

-Si claro, cual es?

-La llamada perdida 2 me han dicho que esta muy buena ( y es la purita verdad xD)

-Bueno hay que verla n_n-

Kagome fue por palomitas y volvió con Yuki en brazos, se veía tan linda, luego se sento en el sillón y como siempre yo me sente a un lado de ella…. Tanto ella como yo estábamos muertos de miedo cuando de repente sentí un peso en mi hombro… Kagome se quedo dormida, la acoste en mis piernas, se veía tan linda (se le esta volviendo una costumbre decir eso xD) tengo muchas ganas de besarla… Lo hare… O no lo hare?

**Hazlo, ella esta dormida n_n**

Pero que tal si se despierta y no me vuelve a hablar y y….

**Tranquilo se que no meteras la pata como siempre n_n…**

Lo, lo hare… Me fui acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara y la bese… Sabian tan dulces sus labios

**Por fin haces algo bien Inuyasha n_n, ahora declarate…**

Una cosa a la vez Andrea-chan, todavía no es el momento…

Dos horas después…..

-Lo siento-

-Porque Kagome?- se habrá dado cuenta de que me gusta?

-Por dormirme…- Uff pensé que se había dado cuenta (**cobarde -_-U)**

**-**Tranquila, no fue nada n_n

**KAGOME POV….**

Me levante, en las piernas de Inuyasha?, por que mi corazón late tan rápido?

**Te gusta Inuyasha n_n**

No puede ser, el y yo somos amigos, creo que me voy a resfriar

**Dime algo, con Koga te sentías asi?**

Pues… Siento cariño por el… Es como el hermano que nunca tuve…

**Lo ves? Tu sientes AMOR por Inuyasha**

No es cierto! Ya estas sacando conclusiones erróneas, ya te lo dije yo…. No siento nada por Inuyasha aparte de cariño y a veces odio…

**Veras que mis palabras son ciertas n_n Para que diría cosas que te hicieran sentir mal? Soy parte de ti recuerdas? Comparto tus sentimientos… Por eso es que lo digo..,**

Mejor dejame sola si?

-Kagome ya es hora de dormir, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano…-

-Si, tienes razón-dije confundida… Sera cierto que… Me guste Inuyasha?

Al dia siguiente…

-Despierta dormilona...- Esa voz…Abri mis ojos y me encontré con sus orbes doradas

-Que hora es?- dije adormilada

-Umm las 6:00 am

-Crei que era tarde… Porque estas encima de mi?

-Aaa es que no te despertabas, por eso- dijo nervioso y ¿sonrojado?

-Ya veo n_n

En eso Yuki empezó a llorar..

-Yo ire-dije

-Mientras tu vístete, yo iré n_n

-Gracias Inuyasha- lo abrazé

**Inuyasha Pov:…**

Kagome me abrazo? Que feliz estoy! Ojala me despertara asi todos los días, ella se separo de mi y empezó a buscar sus cosas, yo fui por Yuki, le di de comer , le cambie de pañal y de ropa…

Son las 7:00, tenemos que apurarnos…

-Estoy lista n_n- Kagome estaba hermosa traia un vestido de playa verde con detalles plateados…

-Te ves… Linda- dije sonrojado…

-Gra-gracias… Yo llevo a Yuki

En el autobus con camino a las albercas…

-Oye Kagome..

-Que pasa?

-Los hijos siempre sacan algo de los padres ¿no?

-Si

-Yuki que saco de mi?

-Pues tus ojos y que a veces se pone muy molesta al igual que tu n_n

-Y que saco Yuki de mi-

-Tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser y que ella es muy linda al igual que tu n_n

-Gracias n_n

-Chicos ya llegamos!-dijo la maestra Kaede

Kagome, Sango, Miroku y yo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, estaba muy fresco. Me sente muy cerca de Kagome y ella le cambio el pañal a Yuki…

-Kagome me acompañas al baño?-dijo Sango

-Si claro- y las chicas se fueron al baño, dejándonos a Miroku y a mi solos.

-Oye Inuyasha-dijo Miroku

-Que pasa Miroku?

-Te gusta Kagome verdad?

-Por que los preguntas?

-Es que.. Tus ojos brillan cuando ves a Kagome o cuando alguien menciona su nombre…

-Bueno, si, me gusta, ¿podrias guardar el secreto?

-Si, claro, a mi me gusta Sango pero… Ella me cree un mujeriego T_T ( y como no hacerlo -_-)

-Y ya se lo dijiste?

- Muchas veces pero ella cree que solo quiero una noche con ella…

-Y tu Inuyasha?

-Cuando llegue la ocasión…

-Bueno, tu secreto esta guardado conmigo..

-Gracias n_n

En eso Kagome y Sango llegaron, Kagome saco una cámara y me tomo una foto..

-Oye! Me prestarías la cámara?- me la dio- Sonrie Kagome!- Le tome una foto

-Oye espera.. Tengo que cambiarle otra vez el pañal a Yuki y aproveche para tomarle otra foto..

-Eso es trampa Inuyasha! Hahahaha xD

-Ah, en serio?-me acerque, la cargue y la avente al agua…

-Inuyasha! Ven para aca!-Ibamos corriendo por todos lados hasta que me alcanzo- Te atrape- En eso nos tropezamos y ella cayo encima de mi haciendo que nuestros labios chocaran accidentalmente

-Lo, lo siento- es lo único que pude decir ya que estaba muy nervioso

-No, no te preocupes… Inuyasha ven- Me extendió su mano y la tome.. Llegamos hasta una alberca en que no había nadie, nos paramos en la orilla y me empujo

-Oye!

-Ya me la debías n_n

-Que extraño que esta alberca este vacia no crees?

- Si, es muy linda para estar vacia…. Bueno yo me voy….

Su silueta se fue alejando hasta ya no verla…

-Ire por ella n_n

Llegue y Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo y no se levantaba… Me agache para ver que tenia..

-Kagome, estas bien?- estaba muy preocupado..

-Me tropeze con alguien, en eso unos chicos venían corriendo, me pisaron la pierna y ya no me puedo levantar….

-Te ayudare- la cargue de forma nupcial ( kawaiii! xD xD)

- Que haces? A donde me llevas?

- A la enfermería, se te ve muy hinchada tu pierna..Te duele mucho?

-Si pero… Que va a pasar con Yuki… Puede que le pase algo-

-Tranquila, Sango y Miroku deben de estar cuidándola…. Ya llegamos…

-Hola soy el doctor Takumi… Podria recostarla en la camilla?

-Si-la acoste

-Bueno, que le paso?

-Es que iba corriendo, me tropeze con alguien, llegaron otros chicos corriendo y me pisaron…

-Wow, ya veo, te tendremos que poner una venda y una pomada diariamente, deberas tener reposo absoluto..

-Por cuanto tendre esto?

-2 semanas, el chico que te trajo es tu novio?

-No -/-

-Bueno, eso es todo, ya se pueden ir n_n- se acerco a Kagome y le susurro- suerte con el chico n_n-

-Gracias doctor

-Kagome súbete en mi espalda, recuerda que no puedes caminar…

-Ssi

**KAGOME POV:…..**

Iba en la espalda de Inuyasha , que bien se sentía ¿yo dije eso? Creo que SI me voy a resfriar, me pesan mucho los parpados…

-Erin estas ahí? Despierta dormilona n_n

-Ya desperté

-No quería despertarte pero ya llegamos al apartamento..

-Que hora es?

- Las 6:00pm, quieres sentarte en el sillón o que quieres hacer?

- Quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada… Ya le diste de comer a Yuki?

-Si, bueno, buenas noches…

Ya mañana será otro dia al lado de Inuyasha….

Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado, también espero sus comentarios.. Les dare un adelanto del capitulo 7: Enfermedad?

Te invito al baile Kagome.

Kagome despierta! Vamos no me hagas bromas tan pesadas… Despierta!..

Yo se que la gran Kagome Higurashi no se dejara vencer por esto! Por favor despierta!

…. Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche n_n…..


	7. Capitulo 7: Enfermedad?

**Capitulo 7: Enfermedad?**

Hola a todos! En este séptimo capitulo pasarán cosas muy lindas, bueno, no tanto hahaha creo que se dieron cuenta por el titulo… Amm quería hacer otro agradecimiento aparte de las otras personas que me comentan y es a Katherine29 amm muchas gracias por tu consejo, en este capitulo usaré tu consejo y creo que en los demás también junto con el de Alice Moonlight B, me gustó la idea de describir mas lo que hacen los personajes y la verdad uso los signos como estos: xD n_n… Los uso para que sea mas divertida la historia pero trataré de hacerlo como tu dices por decir: exclamó feliz o asi…. Y tranquila, no me molestó tu comentario n_n… Bueno para ya no hacer esperar mas a las lectoras o lectores EMPEZEMOS!

Era una mañana muy linda la verdad, un dia soleado sin ninguna nube que opacara al sol y esa mañana la disfrutaba una familia con su hija Yuki…

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer Kagome?-preguntó él al verla muy inquieta y mas seria de lo común….

-No quiero causarte muchas molestias Inuyasha- dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama

-No lo haces- respondió con un tono muy cariñoso- Te duele tu pierna?

-No, solo la siento dormida…¿ Me estas masajeando la pierna?- dijo levantándose de golpe y con un tono confundido…

-Si, era un masaje para desinflamar y quitar el dolor- dijo con una sonrisa que a Kagome le encantaba, pero no lo aceptaba.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Bueno, podrías ir al baile… Conmigo? Ya se que todavía falta mucho pero…-dijo sumamente nervioso mientras se le subia un sonrojo MUY notable.

-Si, me encantaría- dijo muy feliz, pero esa sonrisa se le borró al instante.- Inuyasha-

-Que pasa Kagome?- Se sentó a un lado de ella

-¿Por qué quieres ir al baile conmigo? Hay muchas chicas lindas a las que les encantaría ir contigo- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa triste

-Umm porque Kagome Higurashi es especial y única… Esa es la razón- Le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano

-En serio lo piensas?- dijo mas feliz Kagome

-No lo pienso… Lo se muy bien, así que no te preocupes por eso – Le sonrió otra vez

-Gracias Inuyasha- Lo abrazó

-De nada, oye ya tengo una idea!- exclamó feliz mientras se le prendía un foquito-Solo responde a las preguntas que te diga ¿si?

-Bueno-

- Que carrera quieres estudiar?- interrogó el.

-Pues me gustaría ser pediatra, me encanta trabajar con niños pequeños- explicaba con una enorme sonrisa

- A mi me gustaría ser Oncólogo (Es un doctor que trabaja con todos los tipos de cáncer), desde que mi abuelo tuvo cáncer de pulmón le prometí que me convertiría en un gran doctor para curarlo… Pero, lamentablemente no pude, ya que el murió semanas después- respondió bajando la mirada…

Kagome vió que había mucho silencio y era muy incómodo así que mejor le quiso preguntar otra cosa para no hacer sentir mal a Inuyasha

-Cu-cuantos hijos quieres tener Inuyasha?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha, ya que subió su mirada rápidamente para ver si había escuchado bien, ya que nadie le preguntaba sobre eso.

-3 hijos y tu?- respondió tan feliz como siempre…

-También, ¿Cómo se llamarían?-interrogó Kagome con un tono curioso

-Umm, el mayor se llamaría Hikaru, el de en medio Kaoru y la niña Yuki- respondió muy feliz

Su hija Yuki empezó a llorar tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el apartamento, Kagome se iba a levantar pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Recuerda que no te puedes levantar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- le dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios

-No gracias- dijo mientras iba al baño, ya que era el único lugar donde ella si podía caminar…

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…..

-Ya volví, oye a Yuki se le acabó la comida, ¿te importa si voy a comprar?-preguntó mientras empezaba a anotar las cosas que iba a necesitar…

-No, tranquilo- le regaló una gran sonrisa

KAGOME POV:…..

Inuyasha se fue, y empiezo a sentir mucha pesadez en los párpados, ¿ Por que no puedo moverme? ¿Estoy dormida? Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no puedo moverme…

-Kagome, despierta, Kagome, Kagome?-su voz suena preocupada, trato de levantarme pero no puedo… Sentia que el me movía pero sigo sin poder moverme..

INUYASHA POV:…..

Vi a Kagome dormida pero no despertaba, la empezé a mover pero no respondía, la cargué y la lleve al hospital de la escuela, me dijeron que estuviera en la sala de espera….¿Que tal si su vida está en peligro?

**Tranquilo Inuyasha, todo estará bien, creeme que la verdad yo también estoy preocupada, pues porque comparto tus sentimientos…**

Esta es la ocasión en que más te necesito Andrea-chan…

**Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, lo siento… Oye pero Kagome siempre traía sueño no lo recuerdas? Se habrá desmayado?**

No lo se… Pero espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…

-Disculpe, usted es familiar de la señorita Higurashi?-me preguntó una voz masculina

-Si, ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Sigue viva?-pregunté muy preocupado

**Ey! Inuyasha calmate, déjalo hablar y luego ya le preguntas….**

-Bueno, la verdad no sabemos porque se puso así, pero está estable- que bueno…-Y está en un coma traumático, y parece que no tuvo accidentes recientes en su cabeza…. De casualidad sabe si… De niña tuvo algún accidente automovilístico?-

-La verdad no lo sé doctor, pero ¿Cuánto dura el coma traumático?- pregunté asustado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro…

-Puede durar desde días, hasta años…No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto puede durar, tenemos un paciente que lleva 30 años aquí y todavía no despierta…

-Puedo pasar a verla?Y puedo quedarme aquí todos los días y a cualquier hora?-tengo la esperanza de que ella me pueda escuchar o sentir…

-Si, de hecho, ya puede pasar a verla, no le responderá pero hay una posibilidad de que ella lo escuche- dijo señalándome la habitación de Kagome..

Y sin mas que decir fui corriendo hasta su habitación, abrí la puerta silenciosamente aunque sé que ella no podrá despertar… Se me partió el corazón al verla, tenía muchos cables y pantallas alrededor de ella… Agarré una silla y la puse enseguida de su camilla…

-Hola Kagome- Siento algo cálido resbalar por mis mejillas, estoy… Llorando?- ¡¿Por qué me lastimas así?-grité desesperado mientras tomaba su mano…-Jamás me separaré de ti Kagome, me entendiste?- A Kagome le salió una lágrima, ¿Me estará escuchando?

-Yo se que eres fuerte Kagome, desde el primer día en que te conocí, ¡Sé que la gran Kagome Higurashi no se dejará vencer por un coma! – le grito desesperado mientras lágrimas no dejan de recorrer mis mejillas…

**Kagome Pov:…**

No puedo abrir mis ojos, pero con escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, me tranquiliza… Escuchar como el me grita… Me entristece… Quiero gritarle pero no puedo!

**SEXTO DIA EN COMA….**

Este silencio me está matando, Inuyasha…. ¿Se habrá ido?

-Kagome, recuerdas el dia en que nos conocimos? Yo recuerdo que tu eras muy seria y no me mostrabas ninguna emoción, solo rencor y odio…- Noto que su voz esta triste..

-El día en que llegaste llorando al apartamento, me dio mucha tristeza, siempre he tenido esa necesidad de protegerte, de no quererte dejar ir, por favor , no me dejes Kagome…

**DOCEAVO DIA EN COMA…**

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro… Me quedé ciega? Escucho una voz… De quien será?

-Hola pequeña- dijo una voz masculina..

-Papá!-corrí a abrazarlo- Que me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos?

-Ven pequeña, te llevaré allí-lo tomé de la mano…

-Ahí está Inuyasha y está llorando? ¿Por qué llora papá?

-Ya viste a la chica que está en esa camilla?-Asentí- Esa chica eres tú, estas en coma hija, recuerdas cuando íbamos a ese parque que tanto te gustaba?-

-Si, lo recuerdo…

-Ese día chocamos y al parecer tu te golpeaste la cabeza, no te pasó nada pero el doctor nos dijo que podrías tener secuelas mas adelante… Y esto fue una de ellas… Tienes que decidir si… Mueres y te vas conmigo o Vives con tu madre y con todos los demás…

-Yo… A mi me gustaría irme contigo papá, pero tengo una vida por delante y quiero pasarla con Inuyasha, mi mamá y mis amigos…. No me atrevería a dejarlos solos…

-Mi pequeña-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- Estoy feliz de que hayas tomado esa decisión, siempre te estaré cuidando y a tu madre también…. Te quiero y mucho – Me besó en la frente- Recuerda que esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego…

-Yo también te quiero papá…

La imagen de mi papá se fue desvaneciendo, ya siento mis piernas pero todavía no puedo abrir los ojos…

-Kagome yo…. Yo siempre he tenido esa necesidad de protegerte porque….. Yo… Te amo… Y siempre lo haré

Ya puedo mover mi boca y abrir los ojos!

-Y yo… Tambien… Inuyasha..

-Kagome! Despertaste! Por fin!- dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte…

-Por cuanto tiempo he estado en coma?

-Casi 2 semanas…Era en serio lo que dijiste? Porque lo que yo dije…Si lo fue- estaba muy sonrojado..

-Si… Verás… En lo que estuve en coma pude escuchar todo lo que me decias y… De repente aparecí en un cuarto oscuro y mi padre apareció…

-En serio?

-Si, tal vez no me creas pero…Me dijo que tenía que decidir algo: Morir e irme con el o quedarme aquí con todos ustedes… Preferi la segunda decisión porque se me vino a la mente… Que pasaría si te dejara? O a mi mamá? Tal vez ella casi no tenga tiempo para mi pero… No me gustaría dejarla…

-Lo hiciste… Por mi?-dijo confundido mientras se acercaba mas y mas a mi..

-Si… Lo hice- Susurre muy cerca de sus labios y me besó… Por alguna razón siento que ya los hubiera probado antes… Pero es imposible… Hasta ahora puedo aceptar mis sentimientos… Gracias Andrea-chan… Tenias razón

**Lo ves? Siempre tengo razón, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo…**

-Kagome… Quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo muy sonrojado.

-Me…Encantaría… Inuyasha….

Continuará…..

Hola otra vez! Aaa que bien se siente haber terminado este capítulo… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo… Por fin esos BAKA aceptaron sus sentimientos! Gracias a mi SUPER MEGA HIPER EXTREMA ayuda…. Que lindo Inuyasha! Lo bueno es que ya mas o menos se le quito esa maña de preguntarme todo xD… Son tal para cual

Inu: Oye!

Calmate! Ya te di mi ayuda para conquistar a Kagome y lo logre jijiji xD… Que decias Inu-Kun? (lo veo con llamitas en mis ojos)

Inu: Na-nada

Bueno si mas que decir espero sus comentarios n_n Los veo mañana Sayonara!

PD: Tengan buen dia tarde o noche n_n


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La cita y un encuentro no tan agradable.**

Hola a todos! Perdón si no pude publicar mi capítulo ayer… Estuve muy ocupada y mejor aproveché para escribir mas capítulos (si es que mi creatividad no me falla) xD xD… Bueno sin mas que decir… Que empieze la historia!

Era un día muy agradable en el instituto Shikon No Tama… Un día nublado pero sin ninguna gota de lluvia… Y este día lo disfrutaba una pareja con su hija Yuki…

-Buenos días Kagome n_n- dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

-Muy buenos …-Le respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Oye Kagome, quieres algo de almorzar?-dijo mientras el se empezaba a cocinar algo.

-No gracias, ya desayuné- le respondió mientras leía el periódico del instituto

-Cuando Kagome?- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente, Kagome, le dio un pequeño empujoncito y le dijo- Pues… Hace dos horas cuando tu estabas dormido- y soltó una carcajada que había estado guardando hace mucho- Oye Inuyasha…

-Que pasa?

-Huele a quemado no crees?-dijo mientras olfateaba

- Mi desayuno!- Gritó mientras se iba corriendo para la cocina

-Hay Inuyasha… Eres tan descuidado- murmuro para sí misma ríendo al mismo tiempo.

-Oye tengo una idea Kagome- le habló desde la cocina.

-Dime, que pasa?-respondió mientras bajaba el periódico que sostenía.

-Te invito al parque de diversiones, al parecer hoy nos darán día libre en el instituto para poder salír- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa en que estaba Kagome.

- Pero… Y Yuki?- dijo preocupada

-Sango y Miroku la cuidarán… Así que no te preocupes- respondió mientras tomaba su mano cariñosamente

-No crees que ellos ya tenían planes? Con su hijo?- (Nota: Sango y Miroku tienen a un niño que se llama Kohaku, en mi historia hahaha xD)

-Pues ellos me dijeron que no había problema n_n- Dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente..

-Bueno-suspiró- Tu ganas… A que hora nos vamos?

-Pues… Son las 11:00 am, nos vamos a las 12:30 n_n.

**A LAS 12:30 PM….**

-Kagome, estas lista?- tocó la puerta , solo escucho un ´´pase´´ y entró.. Kagome estaba muy linda, traía un pantalón negro con una playera a cuadros azul con negro y converse azul marino.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Gracias n_n, pero solo estoy vestida casual, no es para tanto hahahahaha n_n- respondió mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso.

**EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES…**

**-**Oye hay que subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna!- dijo Kagome emocionada

- Hay que dejar lo mejor para el final Kagome n_n- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Suspiro resignada- Tu ganas… Dime, a cual vamos?

-A la licuadora!- ni le dio tiempo de responder porque cuando Kagome abrió los ojos ya estaba en el juego a punto de comenzar.

Se pasaron jugando casi todo el día, se cansaron y fueron a comer un poco.

-Que quieres comer Kagome?-dijo mientras revisaba el menú junto con Kagome.

-Umm.. Una pizza de peperroni y una soda de uva n_n- le dijo a la cajera

-Yo quiero lo mismo-respondió mientras pagaba.

Estaban comiendo muy tranquilos disfrutando la presencia del otro, hasta que alguien se acercó a la mesa…

-Disculpa… Eres Inuyasha?- preguntó una voz femenina, muy conocida para Inuyasha.

-Kikyo? Eres tu?- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Inuyasha!-le grito Kikyo- Que felicidad que te encontré después de tanto tiempo- lo abrazó

-Que gusto de verte Kikyo n_n- De repente Kikyo se puso enfrente de la un poco celosa de Kagome.

-Quien eres tu?- preguntó Kikyo con un tono MUY grosero

-Ella es mi novia Kagome…- dijo confundido.

-Soy Kikyo Nakamura creo que me conoces de las grandes cadenas de hoteles Nakamura no?- le dijó en un tono frio y calculador.

- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, yo soy de las empresas Higurashi, ya sabes, las que tienen hoteles, bienes raíces, bancos, etc, etc- le respondió en el mismo tono que Kikyo usó con ella (Nota: Las empresas Higurashi y las empresas Taisho eran las mas buenas mundialmente y la de Kikyo era de un nivel un poco mas inferior)

-Bueno voy al baño, me acompañarías Kagome?- le dijo con FALSA dulzura que solo Kagome notó, se fueron al baño y Kikyo le dio un golpe a la puerta del baño.

- Mira Kagome, quiero dejarte algo MUY claro- dijo arrogantemente.

- Que eres una niña rica arrogante? No gastes oxígeno ya lo sé- le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Inuyasha es MIO y SOLO MIO y no es solo por decirlo, yo hace un año me le entregué en cuerpo y alma, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, tu solo eres una mas en su LARGA lista, lo siento por ti querida- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome sonrió de medio lado y Kikyo se sentía confundida… Por que esa niña no se ponía a llorar?

-Di lo que quieras Nakamura n_n… No me molesta en lo absoluto.- dijo con una sonrisa que congeló a Kikyo por unos instantes.

-En serio? Bueno, te haré caso… Yo fui la novia de Inuyasha hace un año, solo que yo me tuve que ir a estudiar al extranjero, lo conozco mejor que nadie… Y te probaré que me sigue amando a mi y que tu fuiste solo para pasar el rato… Adios querida- Desapareció después de eso.

**KAGOME POV:…..**

Será cierto? Seré… Otra en la lista? Ella, esa Kikyo… Estaría hablando en serio? Iré con Inuyasha, el…. No seria capaz de usarme ¿O si?... Corri y corri pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte… Estaba en la rueda de la fortuna… Con Kikyo… El… Me prometió que subiría conmigo… Se están yendo a un… Callejon? Iré a ver que pasa…

-Inuyasha… Me alegro mucho habernos encontrado de nuevo n_n-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Inuyasha…

-A mi también Kikyo- dijo nervioso… Yo nunca lo pude poner nervioso… Por que?

- Yo… Queria decirte que mis sentimientos no han cambiado- y lo besó… Inuyasha, separala de ti! No le correspondas por favor… ¿Por qué le correspondes?

-Eres un maldito traidor… Inuyasha-dije mientras lloraba y mejor sali corriendo, no tiene caso estar ahí

-Kagome espera!-Kikyo lo tomó de un brazo y le dijo- No le tomes importancia amor, tu solo me amas a mi, para que vas por ella?

-Tienes razón Kikyo…

**EN EL APARTAMENTO….**

¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño? Eres un estúpido, maldito, traidor, idiota, egoísta, mentiroso…

**Calma Kagome… A mi también me duele… Pero insultándolo no ganaremos nada… Tenemos que irnos de aquí… Hay que salir adelante, verdad Kagome-chan?**

Tienes razón Andrea-chan, me iré a vivir con Koga… El no vale la pena… Fue y siempre será un egoísta… Pense que había cambiado… Pero nos engaño Andrea-chan…

**Mejor ya no sigamos hablando de esto, hay que empacar lo de Yuki y lo de nosotras… Te ayudaré a salir adelante Kagome-chan… Otra vez pasamos por sufrimientos pero… Despues nos ira bien, ya verás n_n.**

Te creo, bueno… Vamos a empacar…

**FIN DE KAGOME POV….**

-Ya llegué-dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para Kagome, llegó a la habitación donde la chica estaba y eso preocupó a Inuyasha- Por que empacas?- el vió que Kagome estaba con su mirada apagada, ya no brillaba como antes…

- Y todavía eres tan descarado al preguntarlo- dijo con mucha molestia.

-Lo que pasó con Kikyo no significó nada.- Le respondió de manera muy grosera.

- Mira… ¿Qué te hice yo para que me contestes asi?- Silencio- Lo ves? No te hice nada! Y con lo de Kikyo, no tienes porque mentirme, lo vi TODO, así que puedes besarte con ella todo lo que quieras porque tu y yo ya no somos NADA…. Y los 2 sabemos, que yo era una mas en la lista…-dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa irónica.

-NO LO ERAS ENTIENDELO!- le gritó furioso mientras la tomaba de la muñeca muy fuerte.

- Que linda manera de demostrármelo… Besandote con otra y lastimándome, nunca pensé que haría esto… Pero ya no te aguanto mas- después de que dijo eso le dio una cachetada en la mejilla- Y jamás vuelvas a tocarme, eres un cretino, me voy de aquí con Yuki asi ya no tendras ninguna preocupación, no intentes hablarme porque ya jamás vas a ser el chico del que me enamoré… Adios- y se fue directo al parque con Yuki.

**KAGOME POV:…..**

El parque es tan tranquilizante… Que haré a partir de ahora… No lo entiendo…

**Hay que intentar hacer de todo para olvidarlo… Pero no pongas en riesgo tu vida… El no lo vale… Que tal si Koga dice que no?**

No te preocupes, el es como el hermano que siempre quise tener, me cuida y me quiere… Odio tener estos sentimientos! DESEARIA JAMAS HABERME ENAMORADO! Me hubiera gustado no tener sentimientos para no sufrir esto…

**Eso es ser un poco cobarde Kagome-chan, de los errores se aprende y la práctica hace al maestro, si no tuvieras sentimientos, ¿Quién te apoyaría? No conocerías a Koga, se distanciarían y volverias a ser igual que antes… Me gusta que rías, que te enojes, que tengas emociones, es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando n_n.**

Bueno, por ahora tienes razón Andrea-chan… Vamos con Koga, estoy cansada…

Toqué la puerta y ahí estaba mi querido hermano…

-Koga- lo llamé mientras me iba a llorar a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Kagome, ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo en un tono comprensivo y lleno de cariño.

-Inuyasha…-No puedo parar de llorar.

-Me las pagará ese…- me sorprende de Koga, el siempre es muy lindo con todas las personas… No importa que sean malos con él, siempre los tratará bien.

-No tiene caso que discutamos… Ya lo aclaré todo con el… Oye Koga…-le dije mientras ninguno rompía el abrazo.

-Que pasa Kagome?-

-Puedo… Vivir aquí contigo?- le dije mientras me separaba un poco para verlo a los ojos, en ellos vi preocupación y tristeza… Sera por mi?

- Claro n_n- me respondió mientras me regalaba una sonrisa cálida que en este momento necesitaba tanto.-Dime… Que te hizo Inuyasha para que te pusieras asi? Sabes que siempre te apoyaré n_n.-Nos sentamos en el sillón y el me regalaba un medio abrazo.

-Bueno… El… Se besó con otra chica y el… Ama a esa chica- le dije con una sonrisa triste- Quien querria a una chica rara como yo? – le volvi a decir con una sonrisa irónica.

- Hay muchos que te quieren… Aunque no lo creas eres hermosa… Solo que a ellos les gusta tener mala vida con mujeres que ni los toman en cuenta…- me respondió con otra sonrisa mientras me acariciaba mi mano.

-Gracias Nii-san- esperen…. Le había dicho nii-san? Que me pasa? Que tal si me odia por eso?

-Nii-san… Me trae muchos recuerdos… - puso cara triste.

-Gomen gomen… Lo siento si te hice sentír incomodo… Yo no…

-Tranquila Kagome, me agrada que me digas Nii-san n_n… Yo también te siento como mi hermanita… Asi que no te preocupes por eso...- me respondi mientras me regalaba otra hermosa sonrisa…

En eso recordé cuando Inuyasha me dijo en la mañana con la misma expresión de ´´no te preocupes por eso´´ cuando me pidió que saliéramos… No puedo evitar llorar tanto… Y siento algo cálido en mis mejillas.

-Vamos Kagome-chan- me hizo levantar la mirada-No desperdicies tus lágrimas por alguien que no lo vale- me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos- Mejor regálame una sonrisa… De esas que siempre me das ¿Si? – me miraba cariñosamente mientras me abrazaba.

- Gracias Nii-san – le regalé una sonrisa, pero NO era de las falsas que casi siempre daba… Esta era totalmente sincera…

- Ya es tarde… Tenemos que dormir… Ven, aquí es la habitación- me enseño la habitación, todo era tan limpio y ordenado… Definitivamente Koga era digno de llamarlo Nii-san, el estaba acomodando almohadas y se acostó en el suelo…

- Nii-san… Que haces?- le dije mientras me acercaba…

-Te dejo dormir… Debes de estar exhausta después de este día…- me dijo mientras se acomodaba mas en el suelo.

- No puedo hacerte esto Nii-San… Ven- lo tomé de la mano y lo levanté-Tu también estas exhausto… Vamos a dormir los dos en la misma cama… No se me haría justo dejarte en el suelo-dije mientras recogía las almohadas del suelo- Estas de acuerdo Nii-san?- le regalé una sonrisa.

-Claro n_n… Bueno con tu permiso- y se acostó, yo también lo hice ya que estaba cansada… Involuntariamente me abrazé a el,que no tardo en corresponderme, cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos una pareja…Pero somos una pequeña familia que se ayuda mutuamente y así me di cuenta que no estaba sola, Andrea-chan tenia razón… Ya que él y mis amigos siempre me apoyarían… Por estas horas… Olvidé completamente quien era Inuyasha Taisho….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola otra vez soy Andrea-chan… Ese Inuyasha me las pagará, traidor inútil, BAKA!**

Inu: Me llamabas?

**Claro que si ven para acá (comenze a golpearlo) Eres un traidor, lastimaste a Kagome… Y yo que hice tanto esfuerzo para que se juntarán y fueran felices T_T…Tanto esfuerzo para nada -_-U…**

Inu: Estás exagerando

**SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA AHORA MISMO VETE DE AQUÍ… DISFRUTA A KIKYO! :S BAKA BAKA BAKA! -_-**

Inu: Mejor me voy…

**Espero que les haya gustado… Yo tuve muchas pero muchas ganas de golpear a Inuyasha… Creo que ya lo logré pero no puedo evitarlo! Es tan BAKA que no reconoce lo buena persona que es Kagome… Pero como le dije antes a Kagome… De los errores se aprende…**

**El siguiente capitulo estará muy interesante y haré sufrir mucho a Inuyasha jijijiji (sonrisa malvada) espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, comenten… Sayonara! n_n**


	9. Chapter 9: El accidente

**Capitulo 9: El accidente.**

Este día no tengo mucho que decir pero haré SUFRIR MUCHO A INUYASHA! (RISA MALVADA) XDXDXD Bueno tsuyu otaku, me hiciste reir mucho con tu comentario, más con Mika-san xD… Lo haré sufrir ( no físicamente porque ya lo hice en el final del capitulo pasado) pero emocionalmente… Bueno que disfruten este capitulo! n_n

Era otro día nublado en el instituto Shikon, y una chica no paraba de llorar y lamentarse, a pesar de que esa persona por la que estaba sufriendo no valia la pena…

-Kagome-chan ¿estas bien?- interrogó mientras tocaba la puerta y solo escucho un débil ´´pase´´…

-Nii-san- dijo con la voz entrecortada y corrió a abrazarlo… - No puedo con esto, ya ha pasado una semana y no puedo ya….- lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Koga.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ultimamente yo te había visto un poco mejor- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

- Porque ayer… Nos quedamos atorados en el ascensor…

*FLASH BACK*

-A que fastidio… Y yo que quería llegar mas rápido al sexto piso- en eso se abrieron las puertas del ascensor para dejar entrar a una persona que Kagome no quería ver.

-Hola Kagome-le dijo en un tono amable (Kagome: Que no recuerda nada de lo que me hizo!?) la iba a besar en la mejilla pero la chica lo apartó bruscamente.

-Hola-respondio con un tono frío (Sasuke Uchiha volvió! T_T Al menos lo usa con el estúpido de Inuyasha -_-) en eso el ascensor se paró dejándolos totalmente solos, Kagome se sentó en una orilla abrazandose a sus piernas.

- Como te ha ido con Koga?, te consoló muy bien ¿verdad?- le dijo en un tono arrogante.

- No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Ya veo, apenas terminamos y ya te fuiste con ese… No me sorprendería que el y tu fueran novios, has caído muy bajo Kagome- le dijo mientras la miraba con asco.

Kagome no lo aguantó y le dio unas cachetadas (muy bien merecidas -_-) – Lo mismo te digo cariño, yo no soy como tú, que beso a lo primero que me encuentro, y NO somos novios… El nunca será como tu.- lo dijo con repugnancia. El ascensor volvió a funcionar y Kagome para despedirse le dijo:- Y cuando vuelvas a insultarme a mí o a Koga… Piensa en ti mismo primero, ya que el que lo arruinó todo fuiste tu – y le regaló otra cachetada y una patada en sus queridos amigos- Y eso fue por Koga- y se fue, dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca y con un horrible dolor.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

- Nunca pensé que el me hablaría asi, piensa que soy una cualquiera, es un idiota!- le terminó de contar Kagome, llorando mas fuerte.

-Recuerda que yo estoy y estaré siempre para ti Kagome- le dijo abrazandola protectoramente – Cuando quieras llorar, reir, enojarte, contar algo, hasta golpear… Yo estaré aquí Kagome, nunca lo olvides…- Kagome levantó su rostro para ver los ojos de Koga y vio preocupación en ellos – Koga ¿ Por que eres tan bueno conmigo?- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, a Koga esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y contestó –Porque sé lo que se siente tener problemas y no tener o no querer decírselo a nadie… Y hago esto porque te tengo un infinito cariño y ahora necesitas mi apoyo mas que nada, eres como mi hermanita n_n- le regaló una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizó a Kagome. – Gracias Nii-san.

La atmosfera era tan linda y tranquilizante pero en eso Yuki empezó a llorar...

-Ahora vuelvo Nii-san- ahora Kagome le regaló una sonrisa que hace mucho no daba. Y Koga se puso feliz por eso, ya que había estado muy deprimida la mayoría del tiempo.

-Nii-san a Yuki y a Haku se les acabó la comida, iré a comprarla, necesitas algo?- le dijo mientras recogía su bolso.

-No, tranquila… Oye, la tienda del instituto está cerrada-

-Entonces tendré que ir a la que está fuera del instituto… Entendido- sonrió.

-Te acompaño Kagome-chan- le dijo levantándose del sillón pero Kagome lo volvió a sentar – No te preocupes Nii-san, estaré bien, vuelvo en un rato – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ella iba caminando muy tranquila, pero eso se acabó cuando recordó como lo conoció y todas las peleas que tuvieron…. Los momentos felices, iba tan distraída cuando de repente!

Un camión atropelló a Kagome, dejándola inconsciente y tirada en el suelo… Y Kagome alcanzó a ver a la persona que la había atropellado… Era alguien muy desagradable para ella…

-Alguien llame a una ambulancia- gritó un desconocido – Ya los llamé vienen en camino- respondió otra mujer…

-Kagome!- gritó Sango- Todos apártense yo la conozco!- en cuanto dijo eso todos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a la sorprendida Sango…

En otro lugar Koga encendió el televisor y vió que eran noticias de ultimo momento: - Hola a todos nuestros televidentes, les traemos una noticia de ultimo momento, un camión atropella a la futura heredera de las empresas Higurashi, la accidentada fue Kagome Higurashi a las 7:00 pm- en cuanto escucho eso Koga vio el lugar del accidente, era… Era la calle frente a la estación…- Supe que debía de acompañarla… Soy un idiota!- y se fue al hospital Higurashi.

En el hospital a Kagome se la llevaron de emergencia a un quirófano y Sango empezó a llamar a todos, el primero fue Inuyasha que no contestó así que tuvo que dejarle un mensaje: Hola Inuyasha, ya sé que te dije que no te volvería a hablar pero esto es sobre Kagome! La atropellaron y en estos instantes están intentando salvar su vida ya que se dio un grave golpe en su cráneo, estamos en el hospital Higurashi—VEN RAPIDO!

Y así siguió llamando a todos los conocidos de Kagome… Inuyasha llegó un rato después con Kikyo, y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de espera. – Que pasó con Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Crei que ya te lo había explicado, iba a la tienda a fuera del instituto y ella iba distraída… Lo vi todo porque yo también tenia que ir ahí… Espero que este bien… ¿Koga estas bien? Te ves palido…

-Ella… Me dijo… ´´No te preocupes Nii-san estaré bien´´ ¿¡COMO NO QUIERE QUE ME PREOCUPE SI POR MI CULPA ESTÁ ASI?!- gritó desesperado y se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas, Inuyasha ponía extrema atención en la conversación

- Por que dices eso Koga?- le dijo Sango

- Yo le dije que la iba a acompañar y ella me dijo que no lo hiciera… Ella todavía seguía muy lastimada por lo de este idiota de Inuyasha y más porque discutieron ayer… Debi suponerlo… Ella siempre está pensando en ti Inuyasha… Eres un IDIOTA!... Ella siempre estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas… Y eres tan idiota que pensaste que ella y yo teníamos algo… Pues fijate que SI! Soy su Nii-san… Y si ella no sobrevive… Te haré que lo pagues INFELIZ!-inuyasha se quedó sorprendido, Kagome… Había estado pensando en el todo este tiempo… Pero nunca insultó a Kikyo por nada y recordó sus palabras ´´ recuerda que el que arruinó todo fuiste tu´´ unas palabras hirientes pero ciertas…

**1 DIA DESPUES…..**

Ustedes son parientes de la señorita Higurashi?- preguntó el doctor.

Todos asintieron- Bueno, necesito que alguien muy cercano a ella pase primero, después pasarán los demás.

-Iré yo…- dijo Inuyasha, el doctor solo asintió y lo llevó enfrente de la puerta… Antes de entrar le dijo :-Antes de entrar, quiero que se prepare para lo que puede pasar y para lo que va a ver… ¿Esta listo?

- Si, lo estoy- respondió… Entraron e Inuyasha se sorprendió tenia una venda que le cubría desde la frente para arriba y Kagome los veía como si fueran unos desconocidos…

-Hola Kagome- se sentó en una de las sillas a un lado de la camilla.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo Kagome fría

-Soy tu… Bueno era tu novio- respondió con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-No seas mentiroso- le mostró una sonrisa arrogante- Yo nunca tuve ni tendré novio- le dijo arrogante y muy convincente.

-Señorita Higurashi… Recuerda su accidente?- le dijo mientras veía que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien.

- Cual accidente? No recuerdo nada- respondió fría.

-Recuerda algo?- le interrogó

-Pues… Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y estudio en el instituto Shikon no Tama- respondió mientras jugaba aburrida con sus dedos. Algo mas que debería recordar?

-Kagome, no me hagas bromas- la tomó de las manos- tu me recuerdas verdad? No hagas bromas tan pesadas!- gritó desesperado.

-No me toques desconocido!- ella quitó las manos con asco- No se quien eres y ni quiero saberlo!- le grito furiosa**, **Inuyasha se entristeció cuando escucho eso, ahora esa chica lo odia…

-Mire señorita Higurashi, según me contó la chica que la trajo, usted iba a la tienda que estaba afuera de su instituto, iba muy distraída y la atropelló un camión, el impacto lo sufrió su cabeza…-

- Y eso que?- respondió Kagome fría y confundida.

-Lamento decirle que… Parte de su memoria la ha perdido…

**CONTINUARÁ!**

**Konnichiwa a todos! n_n Ese idiota de Inuyasha tuvo que llevar a esa Kikyo al hospital! ¡¿Por qué rayos?!**

**¿Quién habrá atropellado a Kagome?, ¿Recuperará su memoria?, ¿Inuyasha se habrá dado cuenta del daño que le hizo a Kagome? ¿Kagome lo recordará?**

**Mas preguntas, respuestas, drama, romance, un poco de tragedia y sufrimiento en Mi Proposito Para Vivir! Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews… Nos vemos mañana con el capitulo 10: La perdida de su memoria va a estar interesante xD… Sayonara! n_n**


	10. Chapter 10: La perdida de su memoria

**Capitulo 10: La perdida de su memoria.**

Konnichiwa! Cada día amo mas y mas a Koga… Es tan tierno! Yo también quiero que sea mi Nii-san Kyaa! xD…. Pero como siempre hay alguien que lo hecha todo a perder: Inuyasha Taisho…Yo tenía un MUY buen plan para que esos dos estuvieran juntos T_T eres un BAKA…. ¡¿Para que quieres que Kikyo esté allí?! Si por mi fuera ya estaría muerta -_- Pero no puedo porque quiero hacerla sufrir y MUCHO… Que disfruten este nuevo capitulo n_n.

-Mi… Memoria?-dijo confundida mientras se tocaba suavemente la cabeza.

-Usted solo recuerda que asiste a la escuela Shikon y lo anterior a eso- dijo mientras le mostraba unos esquemas que llevaban el impacto que sufrió su cabeza.

- Y nunca podrá recordarme?- interrogó con mucha tristeza en la voz.

- Hay una posibilidad de que ella pueda recordar a todos pero también hay posibilidades de que nunca lo haga- respondió el doctor, Kagome solo volteó a ver a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido…

- Para que querría recordarte?… Me das asco con solo verte- le dijo con un tono muy frío y viéndolo con asco… Eso fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, ya que sus ojos se tiñeron de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

- Vamos tienes que recordarme!- gritó desesperado tomándola muy fuerte de la muñeca, Kagome trataba de zafarse pero no podía, asi que con su mano libre le plantó una sonora cachetada.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocarme niño arrogante- le respondió con un tono más frio de lo usual, Inuyasha solo se quedó viéndola… Ahora si la había perdido…

-Acompañeme por favor señor Taisho- le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, Inuyasha lo siguió, salieron de la habitación e Inuyasha solo se quedó ahí parado.

- Le va a decir a los demás?- le preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia donde estaban las demás personas.

-Tengo que hacerlo-

En la sala de espera….

-Hola chicos.- Saludó cortésmente el doctor, Koga solo lo escucho y se levantó de golpe.

-Ella está bien?- ´preguntó muy preocupado Koga.

-Sí, ella está bien pero ha perdido parte de su memoria, ella no los recuerda, por ahora- Koga solo escucho eso y se abalanzó a golpear a Inuyasha, Inuyasha no lo paraba porque sabía que era su culpa.

-Eres un maldito infeliz Inuyasha! Ahora le haces más daño a ella! ¿ Por que no solo te vas y dejas que sea feliz Kagome?!-paró de golpearlo y lo miró a los ojos - ¿¡Qué no fue suficiente haberla lastimado al punto de querer suicidarse!?- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido, Kagome… Estuvo a punto de suicidarse por el?

- Y todavía eres tan maldito por traer a esta chica contigo… ¿Sabes cuánto Kagome odia a esta chica? ¿Para qué la trajiste… Para presumírsela en la cara a Kagome?- pregunto con sarcasmo- ¡Pero claro, eres tan idiota que no me sorprendería que lo hicieras!- dijo con ironía… Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que Koga decía, el siempre era callado y amable… Y ahora estaba muy enojado con Inuyasha, cuando Koga le iba a dar otro golpe Sango lo tomó del hombro.

-Vamos Koga, ahora que veo todo lo que sufrió Kagome… El no merece tus golpes… Ni tampoco nuestra atención, mejor vamos a visitar a Kagome-le dijo con voz comprensiva.

-Doctor, hay alguna manera para hacer que ella nos recuerde?- preguntó Koga mientras su voz se hacía mas triste.

-Pueden tratar de hacer algo, algo como revivir situaciones, o algo que haya significado mucho para ella, pero traten de que no sufra muchos sentimientos a la vez.

-Ahora, si puedo pasar a verla?-preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Claro pase- respondió señalándole la habitación de Kagome.

**En la habitación…..**

-Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?- la saludó mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que anteriormente había usado Inuyasha, Kagome, al verlo le dio mucha calma y tranquilidad, sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa.

-Cansada, oye, te me haces muy familiar… Te conozco?- dijo en un tono suave.

-Bueno, me conociste tiempo antes de accidente y siempre te ayudé cuando me necesitabas.

-De casualidad… Tu y yo… Tuvimos algo?- interrogó totalmente sonrojada.

-No tranquila n_n, solo somos amigos- le respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Kagome.

-Disculpa, ese chico que vino a visitarme quien era?- Koga supo a quien se refería y le dio tanta rabia.

-El… Era tu novio, pero lo demás no puedo contártelo.

-Por que?- Kagome hizo un puchero que a Koga le pareció adorable.

-Porque le haría daño a esto- señalo la frente de ella- y esto- señaló el corazón, tu misma lo puedes recordar, solo tenemos que hacer cosas que sean especiales para ti n_n.

-En tus ojos se ve tristeza ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque no me recuerdas, pero… Tranquila ya lo harás n_n- Koga pensó y tuvo una idea en hacer que lo recordara…

-Oye Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

- Tu… Siempre quisiste tener a un hermano para llamarlo… Nii-san- lo dijo más como una afirmación, en cuanto lo dijo Kagome se quedó estática recordando todo lo que estaba junto con la palabra Nii-san, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le respondió:

-Koga!- lo abrazó fuertemente, gesto que Koga correspondió al instante mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Por fin me recordaste… ¿Qué mas recuerdas?-dijo sin soltar el abrazo.

-Recuerdo que vivo contigo, tienes un hijo que se llama Haku y yo tengo una hija que se llama Yuki… ¿Qué pasó con ella Nii-san?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila… Una amiga tuya la está cuidando… Despues la recordarás- le regaló una sonrisa que a Kagome le encantaba ver.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí Nii-san?- preguntó acomodándose más entre los protectores brazos de Koga.

-Sales mañana a las 8:00 am… ¿Quieres que te cuente las demás cosas que han pasado?- le preguntó

-Si.- y Koga respondió: - Pero solo lo que ha pasado en la escuela, ya que te puede hacer daño recordar muchas cosas a las vez.- Kagome asintió…

Y así Koga le empezó a contar todo, claro, omitiendo las partes donde salían mas personas, ya que, podía lastimarla….

-¿Mi madre…. Vino?- preguntó Kagome.

-No pudo venir, dijo que su trabajo la tenía muy ocupada y …. – Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Ella ya no tiene tiempo para mi, ni cuando casi pierdo mi vida… Ojalá hubiera perdido toda mi memoria para que la hubiera olvidado…

-Oye, ella te quiere mucho, yo digo que no lo hizo a propósito…- Eso solo entristeció a Kagome.

-A propósito? Se ha perdido desde mi sexto cumpleaños hasta ahora, ella me mandaba regalos, pero los que no me gustaban y después recibí el mismo regalo 2 veces y descubrí que la que me los mandaba era su secretaria… Nunca lo entendí, si no me iba a cuidar, para que me tuvo?

En sus tiempos libres… ¿ Sabes lo que hace?

-Que hace Kagome?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación por la reacción de Kagome

-Sale con su nuevo novio, la única vez que fue a mi casa fue para presentármelo… Mi mamá no era así, ella me amaba y me apoyaba… ODIO TENER QUE ESTAR SOLA TODO EL TIEMPO Y ODIO QUE NADIE ME QUIERA!-gritó desesperada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Koga la abrazó fuertemente – No es cierto, yo te quiero- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas- Tus amigos te quieren, aunque tu no los recuerdes… Vamos, tu tienes una gran sonrisa, no la desaproveches-

-Gracias Nii-san… Me dormiré un rato- dijo acomodándose entre los brazos de Koga, Kagome fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y Koga también los dos estaban tan dormidos que no se fijaron que Inuyasha había entrado en la habitación y que se entristeció al ver esa tierna escena…

**KAGOME POV:…**

Estoy soñando? Ese es el chico que vino a visitarme hoy, esta con otra chica y está besándola ¿Por qué me siento mal? ¿Por qué corro? Estoy viendo a una chica que es muy parecida a mi:

-**Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto… Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha… Esto es tan confuso… El me rompió el corazón?

De repente salió una niña y me habló : Hola Kagome!

-Quien eres?

-Vamos soy yo Sango!

-Que me pasa? Quiero despertar y no puedo!

- Ve por ti misma.

Estoy yo vendada y muchos doctores están alrededor de mi…. Sango? Estas ahí? De repente salió una niña pequeña, se parece a mí…

-Hola!

**En la habitación de Kagome…..**

-Doctor la paciente se está convulsionando!-

-Al parecer su cerebro está procesando mucha información, puede recordar todo o morir en el intento…

-Doctor su corazón puede pararse... No hay latidos.. Creo que será mejor desconectarla..-El doctor la interrumpió

-No! Espere! Si la paciente no vuelve a reaccionar con esto… La desconectaremos… 1,2,3 despejen!- el pecho de Kagome sufrió una descarga, no había nada hasta que… Su corazón volvió a palpitar…

Y tu quien eres?

Soy tu memoria… Estas segura de que quieres recuperarla?

Si.

Puedes morir en el intento… Lo sabias?

Quiero recuperar mi memoria… Aun si implica que yo muera… Lo haré…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, yo quiero que Koga sea mi Nii-san T_T… Koga le dio su merecido a Inuyasha, pobre Kagome… Y esa Kikyo ¿¡Por que rayos sigue ahí?¡! Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Kagome morirá? xD Bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo : Desde este día Inuyasha Taisho no existe para mí… Los veré después, dejen sus comentarios… Sayonara!**

**PD: tsuyu otaku creo que a veces me convierto en Mika-san cuando escucho el nombre de Kikyo hahahahaha xD**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Desde este día Inuyasha Taisho no existe para mi.**

Gomen, gomen, gomen no pude publicar este capítulo porque no tenía inspiración… Pero después me llegó y aquí está el capitulo 11! Que lo disfruten.

**KAGOME POV.**

Quiero recuperar mi memoria, aun si eso implica que muera…. Lo hare

**Bueno, prepárate.**

Todo pasaba como una película frente a mis ojos… Una película llena de sufrimientos….

-La paciente vuelve a convulsionarse!- decía mientras le pasaba aire- No respira.-

Inuyasha… ¿Por qué? Yo te amaba y lo sigo haciendo… ¿¡SI NO ME QUERIAS PARA QUE ME ILUSIONASTE?! Eres un idiota! Y más idiota soy yo por amarte, debí suponerlo, ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien como yo?

-Vamos a intentarlo, 1,2,3 DESPEJEN!- dijo mientras una descarga eléctrica pasaba por el pecho de Kagome.

Si vivo, no dejaré que esto me afecte… He pasado por peores momentos y los he superado…. Y haré como si nunca lo hubiera recordado...

Desde este día Inuyasha Taisho no existe para mi!

-Los latidos vuelven… Se estabiliza definitivamente…

Mi cabeza duele, mis ojos ya los puedo abrir… Nunca pensé que lo vería aquí en mi habitación….

-Hola Kagome n_n… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Que no recordará lo que me hizo? Maldito infeliz…

-Por qué debería de decírtelo? Eres un desconocido… Quiero ver a mi Nii-san ahora!-respondí en un tono más frio de lo usual.

-Tu Nii-san? Me dijiste que no tenias hermanos… Y recuerdas a tus amigos?- dijo en un tono triste, te lo mereces Inuyasha… Esto y más…

-Son Sango, Miroku, Koga, Bankotsu, Eri y Yura… Recuerdo todo- A Inuyasha se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y me dijo – Todo?, Me recuerdas?- Vete con esa Kikyo… Me enfermas!

-Deberia? Vete! Quiero ver a mi Nii-san! Quiero ver a Koga!

-Si eso es lo que quieres… Lo haré…- y salió de la habitación, minutos después llego mi Nii-san.

-Kagome! Me tenías muy preocupado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Nii-san…- Y me solté a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?-

-Yo… Yo recordé todo… Ese infeliz- pronuncié con asco.

-Hablas de Inuyasha? Salió con una expresión muy triste… ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le dije que recordaba a todos menos a él… No entiendo para que se pone triste, que su Kikyo lo console todo lo que quiera…

**Inuyasha POV…**

Kagome… Me hirió… ¿Pero qué cosas digo? Me lo merezco, la hice sufrir… La vi muy destrozada el día en que besé a Kikyo, creo que tengo una idea de cómo se siente.

*Flashback*

-Kikyo… ¿Estás en casa?- Se escuchan gemidos y hay mucha ropa tirada… Iré a su habitación, entré y ahí estaba, totalmente desnuda y con un tipo dentro de ella… Me dan asco, mejor me voy.

-Inuyasha espera! No es lo que piensas… Escúchame!-

-Creo que ya vi suficiente Kikyo… No te preocupes por mi.

Y me fui a algún lugar donde nadie supiera que estaba sufriendo.

Años después perdoné a Kikyo y ella me reveló que iba a estudiar al extranjero.

*Fin flashback*

Con que así se siente Kagome… Se supone que la amaba… Pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón…

**Baka, no será que estás obsesionado con Kikyo? No pudiste tenerla, siempre te quedaste con las ganas… Y ahora lastimaste a otra persona con tus decisiones.**

Yo? Obsesionado? No bromees yo la AMO.

**Eres un estúpido! Si no querías a Kagome para que la ilusionaste? Y si todavía amabas a Kikyo se lo hubieras dicho de una manera más buena, la lastimaste y estuvo a punto de suicidarse POR TI y el día que se encontraron en el ascensor era para que te disculparas! No para que le dijeras que era una cualquiera! No tiene caso que discuta contigo.**

Trataré de disculparme con ella, ahora que no recuerda nada será más fácil.

**Al contrario, será más difícil, porque ella te odia y no sabe quien eres.**

**Fin de Inuyasha POV**

Eran las 5:00pm en el hospital Higurashi, Kagome estaba muy cansada y eso entró alguien no muy preciado para ella.

-Hola querida, tiempo sin vernos- dijo Kikyo con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Creo que desde que me atropellaste fue mucho tiempo- le respondió fría, en cuanto dijo eso Kikyo se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres para no decir nada? ¿1 billón tal vez?- dijo sacando su cartera

-Mi voz no vale ni un centavo tuyo Kikyo, todos mis amigos lo saben, creo que es obvio… La única persona que me odia eres tú, la que podría matarme eres tu, así que no creo que haya dudas.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Kagome, pero yo tengo algo que tu no- le dijo arrogante.

-Déjame adivinar… Inuyasha?

-Exacto- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Por mi quédatelo todo lo que quieras, ya no me interesa n_n.

-Lo siento querida, tengo que irme con Inuyasha a hacer…- Kagome la interrumpió

-No te pedí que me dijeras tu vida, ya vete- le señalo la puerta con molestia.

Después de que salió Kikyo de la habitación, Koga llegó con una cara de preocupación.

-Kagome ya sé que se me ha vuelto costumbre decir esto pero… ¿Qué pasó? Kikyo iba hecha una furia- dijo mientras tomaba el asiento que ocupaba Kikyo.

-No hay tiempo Nii-san… Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-No me vas a pedir que mate a Kikyo verdad?- dijo preocupado

-No tonto hahaha… Comprame una grabadora lo antes posible y me la traes… Prometo que te pagaré ¿Si?

-No te preocupes por pagarme n_n Lo haré… Despues me contarás?

-Si, lo prometo n_n.

Cuando Koga se fue, Kagome murmuró para sí misma:

-Yo se que tu no lo amas Kikyo, ya me lastimaste una vez, pero no dejaré que lastimes a Inuyasha por tus caprichos…

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me dieron ganas de matar a Kikyo pero me arruinaría un poco la historia… Despues lo haré n_n… El siguiente capitulo será Capitulo 12: La verdad… Ese prometo publicarlo mañana o pasado mañana gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews o comentarios o como les guste llamarlo… Sayonara! n_n**


	12. Capitulo 12:La verdad

**Capitulo 12: La verdad.**

Hola a todos! Cumpli mi promesa y aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi Proposito para vivir, que lo disfruten!.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Kagome POV**

Al dia siguiente Koga vino a mi habitación y me trajo la grabadora que tanto deseaba…

-Oye Kagome…. Tratas de ayudar a Inuyasha?- me preguntó tomándome de la mano.

-No, lo que voy a hacer es mucho mejor- le respondí, le conté mi plan, al parecer no le agradó mucho pero dijo que si yo era feliz, estaba bien.

-Oye Nii-san todos ya están aquí?-

-Si, quieres que le diga a Kikyo que pase?- me dijo mientras se levantaba, yo solo asentí.

El se retiró y yo comencé a programar la grabadora, le puse play y la guarde.

-Querías verme querida?- siempre con su sarcasmo en la voz.

-La verdad no, pero necesito aclarar muchas cosas-las dos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarnos, pero no lo lográbamos.

-Y que es?- me dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Te propongo un juego, es sencillo, yo pregunto tu respondes… Entendido?- le respondí con un tono más frio de lo usual, ella solo asintió.

-Admites que fuiste tu quien me atropelló?-

-Si-

-Sientes odio hacia mi?-

-Demasiado.-

-Estas interesada en Inuyasha?-

-Si-

-Amas a Inuyasha?-

-No- estúpida!

-Entonces por qué estas con el?- le pregunté con mucha molestia en la voz.

-Estoy con él porque me encanta su dinero y la compañía de mis padres quiere hacer una unión entre los Taisho y los Nakamura.

-Pero si tu tienes suficiente dinero para gastar tu sola ¿no?-

-Si, pero con Inuyasha, aparte de tener mucho dinero, es muy guapo y atractivo, seré la envidia de todos, conóceme como la señora Taisho de ahora en adelante-

-Algún día amaste a alguien que no fueras tu misma?-

-Si, amé a alguien, hace mucho tiempo que yo salía con Inuyasha llegó nuestro aniversario, el cual yo olvidé, entonces estaba aburrida y llamé a un chico que se llamaba Onigumo, alguien a quien amaba con toda mi alma… Pero el solo quería sexo e Inuyasha me descubrió que lo estaba engañando, desde ese entonces, uso a los hombres.

-Sabes…-murmuré mientras lagrimas se asomaban por mi rostro- ¿¡Sabes que hieres a las personas con tus actos?! No importa si Inuyasha no te gusta, solo toma en cuenta sus sentimientos y no le mientas!- en cuanto dije eso Kikyo se quedó viéndome sorprendida.

-Por qué lo dices?-

-Yo de niña, juré que jamás me enamoraría y lo hice… Después perdí a esa persona porque solo jugó conmigo… Me sentía triste, estúpida, como si no valiera nada… Estuve a punto de suicidarme por esa persona… Pero no lo hice porque hay alguien ahí afuera que va a valer la pena!... Una gran persona me dijo: Si te caes, solo tu mismo decides si te vuelves a levantar… Y yo me levanté! Todo porque tenía ESPERANZA…Tu deberías intentarlo-dije mientras lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

Kikyo se sorprendió por mis palabras, así se había sentido cuando la usó.

-No quiero que me lastimen otra vez-me dijo Kikyo, que descarada.

-Nadie quiere quedar lastimado Kikyo, sin embargo, otras personas que tienen ganas de hacer sufrir a otras, te arruinan la felicidad, a veces gracias a esas personas… Sabes si la persona que está saliendo contigo es la correcta… Y tu como rayos puedes decirlo si lastimas a las personas?!- le grité

-Como lo hago? Es un hábito para mi… ¿¡ Y por que digo estas cosas?! Mejor me voy- salió furiosa por la puerta, aprovecharé para decirle algo a la grabadora.

-Inuyasha, creo que ahora las cosas se aclaran un poco ¿no? La razón porque hice esto es muy sencilla…Odio las mentiras y los juegos de sentimientos … Despues de esta grabación quiero que saques la carta que deje para ti y la leas atentamente… Adios.

Despues de eso mi Nii-san llegó con un sobre, el cual yo le había pedido.

-Estas segura de esto Kagome?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes… Volveré antes del baile, quiero despejarme y tomar mi decisión… Ten- le entregué la grabadora-Ya es hora…

-No quiero que te vayas hermanita… Pero le entregaré esto a él… Adios hermana…-me volvió a abrazar.

**INUYASHA POV:….**

Amo a Kikyo?... Claro que si!

**Entonces porque dijiste que amabas a Kagome?**

No lo sé… Ella es parecida a Kikyo…

**Aparte de estúpido estas ciego creo… CLARO QUE NO! KAGOME ES DULCE, CARIÑOSA, GENEROSA, AMABLE, LISTA, Y ALGO QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ… ELLA TE AMABA INCLUSO POR TUS DEFECTOS!...No entiendo como las puedes confundir…**

Andrea-chan, estoy confundido… Oye espera… Llego un sobre… Ah? Una grabadora? Que dirá?

-Querias verme?-esa es la voz de Kikyo…

-La verdad no, pero quería aclarar muchas cosas…-y esa es la voz de Kagome.

Y así siguió la grabación, Kikyo atropelló a Kagome, y Kikyo no me ama, no se porque pero siento que me quitaron un peso de los hombros… Abriré la carta:

-Hola Inuyasha, veo que ya terminaste de escuchar la grabación… Creo que ya sabes toda la verdad… Ahora es momento de que yo te diga algunas sobre lo que pasó estos últimos días… La verdad es que después de que tuve las convulsiones y todo eso, recordé todo, incluido todo lo relacionado a ti… Cuando leas esta carta… Posiblemente yo estaré en un avión, volveré después… Lo siento por no haber sido buena para ti…

Atentamente

Kagome Higurashi.

No dejaré que subas a ese avión…

**En el aeropuerto…**

-Pasajeros con destino a Seoul, Corea, pasen a la sala número 3 por favor.

-Ese es mi avión-dijo Kagome

-Kagome espera!-No me escuchó, solo siguió caminando, es hora.

-Pasajeros con destino a Seoul, Corea se informa que el vuelo ha sido cancelado, perdón por las molestias.

-Ah que problemático!-dijo Kagome, yo me acerqué a ella.

-Kagome porque rayos te quieres ir?! Debes de afrontar las cosas.-le grite muy enojado.

-Asi como tu lo hiciste?!-golpe bajo, yo… Nunca lo hice- Que pensabas?... Que iría corriendo a tus brazos porque ya supiste con quien debes de estar? Son tonterías…

-Por que dices eso?-dije confundido.

-Porque me harte de ser el plato de segunda mesa… Eso es lo que pasa, si no te hubiera mandado esa grabación tu seguirías con Kikyo… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Vine porque te amo-cuando termine de decir eso Kagome me dio una cachetada.

-Lo mismo dijiste hace mucho, y luego besaste a Kikyo… No me vengas con estupideces, tú SIEMPRE amaste a Kikyo.

-Por favor perdóname-me arrodillé y junte mis manos-No me importa humillarme a mi mismo aquí… Perdoname.

-Humillate todo lo que quieras, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, se canceló mi vuelo y creo que tu lo cancelaste…Vienen ¿personas con cámaras?-yo subí mi vista y ahí venían muchas personas y una me dijo:

-Señor Taisho le está pidiendo matrimonio a la señorita Higurashi?- y otro le pregunto a Kagome:

-Señorita Higurashi va a aceptar su propuesta? Serian la pareja y la boda del año! ¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos?- pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Disculpen reporteros… Amm podrían ponerme atención?- dijo en un tono muy amable, una videocámara y como 5 grabadoras se enfocaron en ella-Bueno, el joven Inuyasha y yo tuvimos una pelea de amigos, yo estaba a punto de irme a Seoul con unos parientes pero lamentablemente se canceló mi vuelo, no va a haber boda ni nada por el estilo n_n Gracias por escucharme-les dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Gracias por su tiempo señorita Higurashi- y ella respondió.

-No hay de que… Si me disculpan, tengo que irme, tengan un muy buen dia n_n- y se fue con su maleta… Esa sonrisa… No la había visto hace mucho tiempo y todo fue por mi culpa… Yo no quiero vivir sin ella…

**KAGOME POV:…**

¿Por qué mi vida es tan difícil? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar… Ah? Llegó un sobre por debajo de la puerta y dice:

-Hola Kagome, sé que es inútil que diga hola, ya que nos vimos hace rato, perdón por ser un idiota, pero es parte de mi hahaha… Hasta por una carta me haces reír… Que raro ¿no?... Te lastime, de seguro has de estar pensando: Si ya lo sé no necesitas repetírmelo cretino y cosas por el estilo…. Lo siento… Te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer… Mas bien, ya no voy a poder hacerte daño… Adios…

Atentamente

Inuyasha Taisho.

¡Oh no!

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**Por fin Inuyasha se disculpa… Hasta se arrodilló enfrente de mucha gente para pedirle perdón a Kagome quiero hacerlo sufrir mucho mas jijijiji *risa malvada* pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews o comentarios onegai n_n Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche… Sayonara! **


End file.
